Stagecoach South East
/Plaxton Paladin wearing a special heritage livery celebrating 100 years of transport in Hastings, which this bus is from.]] Stagecoach South East is an operating division of the Stagecoach Group. The headquarters of the division are situated in Canterbury, England. It consists of Stagecoach in East Kent, Stagecoach in Hastings and Stagecoach in Eastbourne; the latter two operations are marketed under the name Stagecoach in East Sussex. Stagecoach in East Kent Routes in the East Kent division include: *'The Thanet Loop': Margate - Cliftonville - Broadstairs - Ramsgate - Westwood - Margate *'Unibus': University Of Kent - Canterbury City Centre *'The A line': Singleton - Arlington - Town Centre - Rail Station - Stanhope - Bridewell (all in Ashford) *'The B Line': B1/B2: Park Farm - Town Centre - Park Farm (all in Ashford) *'The C Line': William Harvey Hospital - Town Centre - Kennington (Ashford) *'The D Line': Ashford Designer Outlet - Ashford Town Centre - Ashford Train Station *'The E Line': South Willesborough - Orbital Park - Newtown - Rail Station - Town Centre - Eureka Park (Ashford) *'1/1A/1X': Canterbury - Chartham-Ashford. Most journeys continue to Tenterden. Route 1X ommits Chartham or Wye. *'2': Ashford - Tenterden - Rolvenden. Most journeys continue to Canterbury. *'3/3A/3B/3X': Faversham - Canterbury (via Rough Common on route 3B, Boughton on routes 3, 3A & 3B and Bysing Wood on route 3X) *'4/4A/4B/4X The Triangle': Canterbury - University - Whitstable - Herne Bay - Sturry - Canterbury *'5':Canterbury - Whitstable-Seasalter *'6/6A/6B/6X The Triangle': Canterbury - Sturry - Herne Bay - Whitstable - University - Canterbury *'7': Herne Bay - Hillborough - Hoath - Broad Oak - Canterbury *'8/8A/8X The Breeze': Broadstairs-Kingsgate-Margate-Westgate-Birchington-Hersden-Canterbury. Route 8 serves Northdown Park, route 8A Kingsgate and Broadstairs. Route 8X doesn't serve Westgate. *''' 9/9X': Westwood-Broadstairs-Ramsgate-Hersden-Canterbury *'10/10A/10X': Folkestone - Hythe - Ashford - Maidstone *'11/11A/11B': Ashford - Lydd *'13/14 The Diamond': Canterbury - Sandwich - Deal - Walmer (14 goes to Walmer (Balfour Road)) *'13A/14A The Diamond': Canterbury - Wingham - Ash - Eastry - Sandwich (Deal some journeys, 13A also runs Sundays) *'15/15A The Diamond': Canterbury - Dover - Deal *'15S School Service''' *'16/16A The Link (Direct)': Canterbury - Hawkinge - Folkestone - Hythe - Saltwood *'17 The Link (Scenic)':Folkestone - Cheriton - Elham Valley - Bridge - Canterbury *'18/18A': Hythe-Saltwood-Sandling-Lyminge-Rhodes Minnis-Wheelbarrow Town-Stelling Minnis-Bossingham-Upper Hardres-Lower Hardres-Street End-Canterbury. Route 18A serves Ashford instead of Hythe and is schooldays only. *'21 21A City Arrows (Canterbury)': Route 21: Canterbury-St. Dunstan's-Hales Place-Sainsbury's-Canterbury. Route 21A: Canterbury-Sainsbury's-Hales Place-St.Dunstan's-Canterbury *'22 City Arrows (Canterbury)': London Road Estate - Canterbury City Centre *'23 23A 25A City Arrows (Canterbury)': Canterbury City Centre - Spring Lane Estate (and Barton Estate on route 23A) *'25 City Arrows (Canterbury)': Canterbury-Kent & Canterbury Hospital-Canterbury *'26 Canterbury': Hales Place - University - Canterbury City Centre (mornings and evenings only) *'26A Canterbury (Sats only)': University of Kent - Sainsbury's - ASDA Sturry Road *'27 Canterbury': Rough Common - Canterbury City Centre *'32 32A Thanet Stars': Garlinge - Margate - Dane Valley *'34 Thanet Stars': Minnis Bay-Birchington-Margate-Westwood-Newington-Ramsgate. With route 34X running between Ramsgate and Newington only. *'60 The Heart (Dover)': Dover Town Centre - St. Radigund's Road - River - Tesco - B & Q *'61 The Heart (Dover)': Whitfield - Tesco - Dover Town Centre - Aycliffe (via Buckland Bridge and Melbourne Avn) *'62 The Heart (Dover)': Friars Way - The Linces - Dover Town Centre *'63 The Heart (Dover)': Dover Town Centre - Tower Hamlets - Elms Vale - Folkestone Road - Town Centre *'71 The Heart (Folkestone)': Creteway Down - Folkestone Town Centre - Cheriton (Tesco) *'72 The Heart (Folkestone)': East Cliff - Folkestone Town Centre - Cheriton (Tesco) *'73 The Heart (Folkestone)': Hawkinge - Park Farm - Folkestone Town Centre - Cheriton (Tesco) *'77 78 Folkestone': Shorncliffe - Golden Valley - Folkestone Town Centre *'82 82A Deal': Kingsdown - Walmer - Deal - Upper Deal - Mill Hill *'87 88': Ramsgate - Sandwich - Dover (serving Elvington and Eythorne on routes 88/88A and Shepherdswell on route 88A) *'89 Dover/Canterbury': Dover - Eythorne - Aylesham - Canterbury (including route 89A via Shepherdswell & 89B via Adisham) *'91': Folkestone - Alkham - Kearsney Abbey - Temple Ewell - Dover *'95 (school route)': Aylesham - Nonnington - Sandwich Tech School *'100 101 102 The Wave': Dover-Folkestone-Hythe-Lydd-on-Sea (102), Lydd Camp (101). One journey an hour continues to Rye and Hastings as route 100. *'127 137 Folkestone': Broadmead Village - Lynwood - Folkestone Town Centre - Downs Rd - Holywell Avn *'160 Hythe - Folkestone': Palmarsh - Hythe - Seabrook - Cheriton (Tesco) - Folkestone Town Centre *'295': Tenterden - Ashford (Sundays only) *'517': Goddington Park - Town Centre - Little Burton (Ashford) *'111': Ashford - Aldington - Lympne - Burmarsh - Hythe - Folkestone (Thursdays only) *'123': Ashford-Hothfield-Pluckley-Egerton-Biddenden *'638': Whitstable-Boughton-Faversham *'900-999': School Services Stagecoach in Hastings Stagecoach have been operating in the Hastings area for over seven years since their takeover of Hastings & District. Over the last year, passenger numbers have increased by about 5%. Stagecoach say this is because of continued investment, the introduction of new products and services and improving current products and services. All the improvements are in partnership with Hastings Borough Council and East Sussex County Council. Most of the company's routes are run with low-floor, easy access vehicles. Stagecoach in Hastings operate a number of different service types, including local services around Hastings, as well as long distance routes to Eastbourne, Folkstone and Dover. Town services Long distance services School services Stagecoach in Eastbourne External links *Stagecoach South Website Category:Stagecoach Group bus operators in England Category:Companies based in Kent